


Vermisse

by gagalmoveon



Category: Persona Series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagalmoveon/pseuds/gagalmoveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sebenarnya dibilang rindu juga kurang tepat, lalu apa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermisse

**Author's Note:**

> Note: untuk Sa, terima kasih sudah menerima kekuranganku dan muse-ku, aku sayaaaaaang sama kamu, ciuz.  
> Setting: beberapa bulan sebelum kencan ke café hari itu, cerita awal-awal mereka bertemu.  
> Mohon dimaklumi jika tidak IC.

Character(s) belong to Atlus

FuutaYukiko, selamat enam bulan!

.

**Vermisse**

—Sebenarnya dibilang rindu juga kurang tepat, lalu apa?

.

* * *

 

Setiap kali mengingatnya memori-memori lama itu muncul begitu saja. Rasanya baru saja dia di sini memandangiku dengan matanya yang kelabu, sedang kini kabarnya pun tak kuketahui.

Mungkin ia sudah mulai melupakanku.

Mungkin ia sudah menemukan yang baru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 

_Kala itu musim semi baru saja berlalu,_

Aku tak menyangka jika Fuuka- _senpai_ memiliki saudara lelaki yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Ia tidak terlihat ramah, sama sekali tidak, walau mereka seolah berbagi rupa tapi sifat mereka sama sekali berbeda.

Fuuka- _senpai_ membawanya menghabiskan libur musim panas ke kota pinggiran yang tak memiliki apa-apa ini, agaknya ia ingin mengenalkan adiknya dengan tempat di mana ia melakukan penelitian untuk tugasnya.

_Tapi adiknya dengan jelas membenci ide itu._

_‘Apartment_ Fuuka- _senpai_ memang hanya untuk satu orang, pantaslah ia mengantar pria tak ramah itu kemari.’

Setelah semua administrasi selesai aku mengantarkannya ke kamarnya; berusaha untuk tak melanjutkan menilainya secara sepihak lebih jauh, tetapi ketika ia bertanya apa tak ada hal yang ia sebut dengan hal ‘menarik’ di penginapan ini, aku hampir saja menggerakkan tanganku untuk menamparnya.

Sebagai gantinya kubanting tasnya dan pergi.

.

Keesokan harinya Fuuka- _senpai_ datang kembali ke penginapan, ia berkata ingin membawa adiknya pergi berkeliling. Adiknya terlihat tak suka; lagi. Tetapi Fuuka- _senpai_ tak menyadarinya, memang ekspresi lelaki itu tipis sekali.

Aku melambai pada mereka, dengan sedikit rasa bersalah yang menggantung atas kejadian kemarin.

.

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, mungkin mereka sebentar lagi akan pulang. Para pelayan sudah selesai menata makanan di kamar masing-masing tamu; kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf tentang hal kemarin.

Pintu penginapan terbuka, ia datang sendirian tanpa kakaknya, sepertinya berpisah di tengah jalan ke mari, entahlah. Tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tak ramah begitu ia masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukanku.

Jika aku tak mencoba meminta maaf padanya sekarang, mungkin besok dia sudah kabur kembali ke kotanya.

Lagipula diriku sudah cukup berani untuk berbicara dengan lelaki asing … Toh hanya minta maaf bukan?

.

Kuketuk dan kubuka pintu kamarnya ketika ia sudah mengizinkanku untuk masuk.

Alih-alih mendapatinya sedang makan, ia terlihat sedang sibuk memasuki barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam tas. Benar saja tebakanku, siapa yang tahan diajak liburan ke kota kecil ini?

“Sudah akan pulang?”

“Kurasa itu bukan urusan _manager_ penginapan,” jawabnya ketus. Kurasa ia bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Akan lebih baik untukku langsung pada pokok permasalahannya.

“Aku ingin meminta maaf tentang hal kemarin,”

“Hal apa?”

“Aku sudah membanting tasmu.”

“Oh.”

Ya percakapan itu berakhir begitu saja, ia masih tetap sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Kesempatan mungkin tak akan datang dua kali, apalagi dengan melihat sikap pria ini seperti itu memang akulah yang harus berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan di antara kita lagi.

“Besok jika kau tak keberatan bagaimana jika aku membawamu jalan-jalan di kota ini?”

“Aku sudah jalan-jalan di kota _kecil_ ini tadi,”

Dia memang, memang sangat sangat tak ramah—jika aku Chie mungkin sudah kutendang ekspresi wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu—tetapi mengingat air mukanya tadi pagi ketika di bawa pergi Fuuka- _senpai_ dan ketika pertama kali datang ke sini kemarin … dia terlihat tak lebih seperti seorang yang kesepian.

“Tidak apa-apa, pergi sekali lagi mengapa tidak?” jawabku mencoba tetap tenang.

Ia hanya diam; memasang resleting tasnya.

“Baiklah, besok pukul 10 pagi aku akan datang lagi ke kamarmu,” percuma saja jika ia tetap tak akan menjawab. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan merupakan haknya untuk menolak, tetapi dia diam saja, jadi aku meninggalkannya. Kesal.

.

Tak kusangka pukul 10 pagi ketika aku datang ke kamarnya ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

Aku tertawa sekeras yang kubisa—ia terkejut, yah seperti semua orang ketika melihat tawaku untuk pertama kali—berbeda dari yang terlihat, mungkin ia berumur lebih tua, tapi ia tak lebih dari seorang adik yang patuh.

Kurasa … pandanganku sedikit berubah tentangnya.

.

“Bodoh sekali,”

Ah dia mengeluh, pertama kalinya mengeluh setelah kita berjalan selama setengah jam di shopping distrik ini.

“kenapa orang-orang ini terus tersenyum bahkan kepada orang yang tak ia kenal?”

Aku tertawa sedikit sebelum bertanya, “apa kau lapar?” pertanyaanku memang tak sejalan dengan keluhannya, jadi dia hanya memandangiku untuk sesaat.

“Tentu saja, aku belum sempat makan tadi malam dan pelayanmu sudah membereskan makananku ketika aku tertidur.”

.

Aku membawanya ke Aiya, karena kurasa semua pria suka dengan cita rasanya.

“Namaku Yukiko,” entah mengapa, mungkin karena aku masih belajar untuk membuka percakapan dengan orang baru, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku ketika sedang menanti pesanannya datang.

“Aku tahu,” lihat? Dia semakin terdengar menyebalkan ketika orang semakin mendekatinya, “kau juga sudah tahu namaku, ‘kan?”

“Ya, boleh kupanggil Fuuta- _kun_?”

“Terserah saja,”

Padahal ia setahun lebih tua, kukira dia tahu dan mengharapkan aku memanggilnya _senpai_ dan semacamnya atau … dia orang yang tak memusingkan hal semacam itu.

.

Kami pulang sebelum gelap.

Setidaknya kami sudah mulai banyak berbicara dan tertawa beberapa kali, setidaknya wajahnya tak terlihat sepi lagi.

Sebenarnya dia cukup menyenangkan, tetapi aku tetap tak bisa mengerti sifatnya. Jika harus kugambarkan dengan satu kata … dia _aneh_.

Dia aneh, begitu aneh.

Kadang tertawa, kadang kuyu, kadang … kadang ia tak segan memulai pertengkaran denganku. Aneh.

Dan rasa yang tumbuh di hatiku ini juga mulai terasa aneh.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah itu, walau tidak canggung lagi, kami hanya berbicara sesekali. Menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dalam—sesungguhnya dia yang terlihat jelas menghindari pertanyaan tentang dirinya—padahal aku begitu penasaran atas dirinya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, hari ini aku mengajaknya ke festival musim panas. Sehari sebelum pergi dengan teman-teman dan Nanako- _chan_. Ya, dia menolak pada awalnya, berkata alasan ini dan itu yang intinya festival di kota ini pasti membosankan. Dengan sedikit paksaan (oh oke aku memaksanya dengan sangat) akhirnya kita pergi bersama.

Diriku memakai yukata biru laut, kurasa ini pertama kalinya ia melihatku menggunakan yukata selain yukata penginapan.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, merasa sedikit berharap ia akan berkomentar tentang yukataku. Tidak usah memuji, berkomentar seadanya saja sudah cukup.

“Bagus,” ketika ia melihatku, sebetulnya kata itu terasa lebih bagus di telingaku saat mendengar langsung dari mulutnya.

.

Tepat seperti katanya. Festival musim panas di Inaba ini memang biasa—bahkan sangat biasa—saja. Kami membeli beberapa makanan yang bahkan belum kami sentuh dari tadi. Tak ada yang kami lakukan, tak juga banyak bicara, seperti biasanya, seperti seharusnya.

Ketika ingin membuka mulut mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lain, terdengar bunyi kembang api yang dilepaskan ke udara.

Yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya datang, langit malam menjadi indah penuh warna-warni. Warna-warna itu menerpa wajahnya yang mendongak melihat keberadaan bunga api itu.

“Yukiko, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?”

Pekikan kembang api agaknya membuat telingaku berdelusi.

“Bagaimana?” lanjutnya.

“Maksudmu?”

Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi kita bertemu belum genap _seminggu_.

“Mungkin kita tak cocok, tapi kita bisa mulai perlahan.”

Dasar aneh.

Lebih aneh ketika aku _menyetujui_ ide gilanya.

Ia tersenyum, aku tersenyum. Tak berapa lama setelah itu kami pulang ke penginapan. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun.

Dan esoknya ia pergi, tanpa pamit, tanpa menungguku bangun di pagi hari.

.

Siang harinya hanya Fuuka- _senpai_ yang datang untuk minta maaf, padahal untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Memang apa lagi yang kuharap?

.

.

.

Tak bisa menampik diriku merindu,

Malam-malam berlalu. Rasanya aneh hanya dengan mengingat senyumnya yang jarang terlihat itu saja dadaku terasa penuh.

Entah apa yang tengah kurasa.

Dasar pemuda aneh.

Kenapa membawa hatiku dan melarikannya seperti itu?

* * *

 

.

.

.

omake

Musim gugur sudah berlalu, burung-burung pun sudah mulai malas bersenandung.

Pagi itu seolah waktu yang berhenti selama ini kembali bergerak dengan perlahan.

Yukiko tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika melihat wajah tak ramah itu sekali lagi memasuki pintu penginapannya.

“Hai, maaf aku baru bisa datang lagi.”

Rasanya kata maafnya sungguh terasa hambar setelah kepergiannya yang tak jelas.

Tapi yukiko alih-alih menangis, ia tertawa, terkekeh geli mengapa ia sempat berpikir pria itu benar-benar tak akan kembali.

Dibersihkannya salju yang hinggap di rambut _teal_ prianya.

“Selamat datang,”

_Rasanya lega sekali bisa melihat dan menggenggammu sekali lagi._

.

Agustus 2014

Gmo untuk Sa


End file.
